Case CE
(from wikipedia, Article requires editing for links and UK relavance adding, and machine model list adding (past and present) ) Case CE, also Case Construction Equipment or simply Case, is a brand of construction plant from CNH Global. Under this brand name, CNH Global is the third biggest manufacturer of construction equipment behind CAT (#1) and Komatsu (#2). at SED 2008]] loader]] tracked skid steer loader]] Factories CNH Global manufactures equipment under the Case brand in factories in It also produces construction equipment in joint-ventures in factories in: History :For a detailed history see Case Corporation History. The origins of Case CE can be traced back to 1842, when Jerome Increase Case (born in 1819) created the J I Case Company. He is recognized as the first American to create a steam engine for agricultural use. His company evolved into the Case Corporation, which merged with New Holland in 1999 to become CNH Global. The combined CNH is in the top three in the world of both construction and agricultural equipment. The Backhoe line can be traced back to the Poclain machines built in France, which case took over in the 1970s. Case Loader/Backhoe Celebrates 50th Anniversary February 2007 marks the 50th anniversary of the introduction of the world’s first factory-integrated tractor loader/backhoe. Model range Modern machines ;Excavators (Currently built in Japan by Sumitomo) * Case CX16B * Case CX22B * Case CX27B * Case CX36B * Case CX50B * Case CX80B * Case CX130B * Case CX ? * Case CX210B * Case CX240B * Case CX250B - 25 ton ** Case CX250C - 35 ton (2011) Tier 4 engine * Case CX300B - 28 ton ** Case CX300C - 19 ton (2011) Tier 4 engine * Case CX350B - 35 ton ** Case CX350C - 35 ton (2011) Tier 4 engine * Case CX460 - 45 ton * Case CX700 - 2006 70 ton 464 hp Isuzu engine (Tier III engine) * Case CX800 - ? 80 ton 450 hp Isuzu engine (Tier II engine) ;Rubber duck * Case 988 ;Loading shovels * Case 521E * Case 621E * Case 721E * Case 821E * Case 921E - 290 hp * Case 1221E - 2008 5.1/5.8 cu.m Bucket 30 ton 365 hp Cummins QSM11 engine and ZF transmission. These are built for Case by Hyundai. ;Articulated Dumptrucks (ADT) The current line is built by Astra who are also owned by Case's parent company the Fiat Group * Case 325B - 25 ton * Case 330B - 27 ton 16 m3 245 kW 315 hp Cummins QSM 11-C, ZF Transmission + Axles * Case 340B - 36 ton 22 m3 340 kW Iveco engine ;Skidsteer * Case 440CT ;Backhoe Loaders * Case 580 series ** Case 580SK Turbo backhoe ** Case 580 Super R backhoe ** Case Backhoe King Early models * Case W30 - ? * Case 450A - Trackshovel * Case 580B - Backhoe * Case 580G - Backhoe range * Case 588 - Wheeled excavator * Case 788 - Wheeled excavator * Case 850 - Track loader * Case 921C - wheeled loader * Case 1150 - Track shovel * Case 1150B - Track shovel * Case 1150B - Bulldozer * Case 1288 - Excavator * Case 1529 - Uni-loader * Case 9033 - Excavator * Case 9021 - Excavator See also * Case IH is a brand used by CNH Global for agricultural equipment. * New Holland Construction for the New Holland branded products (some machines are badge engineieered versions to suit market preferences. In the UK Case s seen more as the construction brand and New Holland as more agriculture related, with dealerships targetting the different sectors. * List of Plant Dealers * Shows and Meets - dates for SED and other events References *Case web site *Earthmovers Magazine - various features for model no.s External links * Case CE web site Category:Brands Category:Case CE Category:Companies of the United States Category:Compact Equipment Category:Construction plant manufacturers Category:Backhoe loader manufacturers Category:Dump truck manufacturers Category:Excavator manufacturer Category:Skid-steer loader manufacturers Category:Wheeled loader manufacturers